In signal routing, multiplexing two or more signals is frequently desirable. In a typical multiplexer, two or more input signals and a select signal are received. The input signal indicated by the select signal is then buffered through to the output of the multiplexer.
In a multiplexer, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate the amount of crosstalk between input channels. It is also desirable, in high-speed signal routing applications, to maximize the output slew rate of the multiplexer in order to enable the multiplexer to maintain signal fidelity at the highest data rates.